1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a display control method that display an operating screen containing a shortcut for calling an application, and to a computer-readable recording medium storing a program for causing a computer to execute the display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it has been known in multifunction machines to provide a highly operable user interface (UI) by causing a shortcut icon (hereinafter also referred to simply as “shortcut”) for calling an application to be displayed on a screen for operating applications (hereinafter also referred to as “application operating screen”), such as a home screen.
Further, a macro is known that presents a function that makes it possible to record the setting values of applications in advance, and it is possible to provide a shortcut for this macro. As a technique using this macro, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2010-114825 discloses a UI that makes it easier to call recorded information in order to increase operability.